


Fake It 'Till You Make It

by MinSuga1993



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hyuck is an amazing bf, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need new friends, I'm Bad At Tagging, Like I could write anything else, M/M, Really fluffy, Taeyong is just mentioned, There could be a second chapter, be my friend, mark is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinSuga1993/pseuds/MinSuga1993
Summary: “I still remember something you told me back when we were trainees” Donghyuck started and his voice sounded so vulnerable and pained, Mark was taken aback.“Which wise words did I say?” Mark attempted to joke but his own voice sounded too weak to carry the feeling.“Fake it 'till you make it” Donghyuck said in his slightly broken English which, thanks to his boyfriend, had improved a lot.Or: the cute thingy where Mark overworks himself but won't admit it and Hyuck is an amazing bf who's always by his side.





	Fake It 'Till You Make It

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading! I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is not my mother language

Mark was exhausted. Having to catch up with every NCT unit, drained him both mentally and physically. The hours spent in the studio composing, and then in the dance practice, didn't let him have a moment to just enjoy what was around him. Sometimes, having to constantly switch between cute concepts for NCT Dream and more manly and aggressive ones for the other units, made him so confused and helpless that, all he wanted to do, was bury himself under the blankets of his bed and cry. He had always believed in himself when it came to writing lyrics, of course, he wasn't at the same level of Taehyung hyung, but he assured himself that, with a little bit more experience, he could make it big. That was until a moment like that came, and he could only feel hopeless in front of the blank pages of his notebook.

 

He didn't mean for his block to become a reason to spend less and less time with his members but, all he could do coming back from the studio was to lock himself in his bedroom again, staring at the pages waiting to be filled with words. It was already midnight when he greeted his members in the living room, just to go straight to his room and continue where he left off in the studio. The room he shared with Donghyuck was empty, and Mark remembered seeing his boyfriend in the living room with his hyungs, playing some sort of video games on the television.

 

Five minutes after coming back, Mark had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a sweater two size larger than him and was now sitting at the desk, thinking about the words he wanted to say in the raps he was supposed to perform in just two weeks.

 

Too engrossed in his work, Mark didn't hear the door of the room being opened, until he felt a weight on his back, and the arms of who he recognised as his boyfriend, gently wrapped around his neck. Even if Mark was tired, angry and disappointed at himself, he couldn't' help but melt into the familiar embrace of his best friend and boyfriend.

 

“You've been locked up here for a week now, is everything alright?” Donghyuck asked softly, afraid to ruin the older's concentration. It wasn't hard for any of them to realise Mark was again spending too much time locked in a room with his notebook. Being Donghyuck his boyfriend, and the only person who knew how to deal with it, he took it on himself to help the older out as best as he could.

 

“Don't worry, Haechannie, everything is just fine” Mark said and his voice was groggy, because of the hours spent spitting lyrics in the studio. He felt cold when Donghyuck suddenly let him go and, even if the younger moved just a bit further to sit down on the bed, Mark couldn't help but let out a whine at the loss of security around him. Donghyuck smiled fondly at his boyfriend's cuteness.

 

“You know” the younger started, tilting his head on the side like a curious puppy. Mark wanted to go back to his work, but the seriousness of his tone made him turn around, waiting for his boyfriend to go on. “I was about to let it go, but then you called me Haechan. You only use my stage name when something's wrong, so spit it out,  Minhyung ” Donghyuck said and, even if his words may have sounded rude, the subtle worry, in both his voice and his eyes, made Mark's heart flutter in his chest.

 

“And you only call me by my Korean name when you're about to go all sentimental on me” Mark countered, trying to light up the mood. He could still remember how the younger had used his Korean name when he asked him out for the first time, cheeks flushed red and eyes never meeting his.

 

It seemed like Donghyuck was thinking about the same memory, the tip of his ears turning a bright red and his eyes shy but determined to make the older talk.

 

“Shut up and tell me what's wrong” he simply said and Mark already knew the truth was meant to come out because Donghyuck surely wasn't about to let the matter drop.

 

“Really, Hyuck, nothing's wrong. I'm just a bit stuck on the lyrics for the next comeback but it's nothing to worry about” Mark explained and it wasn't a lie. He was indeed stuck. He just omitted to say how helpless and disappointed he was, about not being able to live up to the name he carried.

 

Donghyuck was silent, his eyes still to the floor. Mark was surprised he didn't push it more, he had expected from Donghyuck to press until he knew the whole truth. After realising the younger really wasn't about to say anything more, he turned around again, staring at the sheet of paper in front of him. He could almost hear it laughing at his misfortune.

 

It felt like hours had passed when Donghyuck spoke again, surprising the older.

 

“I still remember something you told me back when we were trainees” he started and his voice sounded so vulnerable and pained, Mark was taken aback. Turning around once more, now fully facing the younger boy, he noticed it looked like the younger was lost in a distant memory.

 

“You had a high fever but you still wanted to go to practice because you were afraid the managers would have thought you didn't take it seriously enough. I begged you to change your mind, you were way too sick to leave the dorm. You said something I didn't quite catch because it was in English, but then you said it again a couple of month after that time and I understood it” he continued explaining and Mark had a vague idea about what the younger was about to say. He didn't like the way his boyfriend looked so hurt and affected, by something that didn't even touch him in first person, and Mark felt even more disappointed at himself, realising he was the cause of that feeling in the younger. Because of his stupid behaviour, his boyfriend was feeling bad.

 

“Which wise words did I say?” he attempted to joke but his own voice sounded too weak to carry the feeling. He hated being the reason for other people's frustration.

 

“Fake it 'till you make it” Donghyuck said in his slightly broken English which, thanks to his boyfriend, had improved a lot. The younger was now looking straight into his eyes, determination written all over his face. Mark already knew what the younger wanted to say with his words and, like a spell, he went back to that particular day when, he and Donghyuck still trainees unsure of their future, had a conversation way too similar to the one they were having in the present.

 

Mark's breath got stuck in his throat, no words leaving his mouth.

 

“This isn't about you being stuck on some lyrics. This is you overworking yourself once again. I've been your best friend for way too long to not notice it. This here, it's about you forgetting that before being the Mark Lee from NCT, you're just a human being who needs to sleep and eat before anything else.” Donghyuck finished explaining, his voice and his expression gentle and worried at the same time. He got up and kneeled down in front of Mark, who had his head dropped down. Donghyuck's words hit straight the target, and all Mark wanted to do was hug the younger and ask what he did to deserve someone as caring and loving as Lee Donghyuck by his side.

 

“I told you you were about to go all sentimental on me” Mark said, still not taking his eyes off the floor. His words were teasing, but on his face, there was written nothing else but fondness and love for the boy in front of him. Donghyuck seeing those emotions as well didn't let himself be deceived by the actual words.

 

“Hey” the younger said cupping Mark's face with his soft hands, making him look him straight in the eyes. “I care about you, hyung. We all do. We've seen you like this far too often. It's already sick enough that you have to work in four units simultaneously, you need to take care of your health before anything else” he finished and, if he saw Mark's slightly wet eyes, he didn't say a word about it. All he did was to smile fondly at the older, glad that, even if Mark hadn't spoken much, he could understand the problem and, hopefully, do something about it.

 

“I love you” Mark suddenly said and, even if it wasn't the first time, Donghyuck felt his heart skip a beat inside his chest at how sincere and full of love the words sounded. “I love you so much you have no idea” he continued, hugging the boy tightly. The position they were in wasn't comfortable at all, but neither of them cared, too lost in the moment.

 

“I love you to the moon and back” Donghyuck answered, burying his face into Mark's neck, happy to be able to be near his boyfriend after what felt like ages. Noticing the hour on the clock they had on the bedside table, Donghyuck spoke, still cuddled in the older's arms. “Baby, we should go to bed, it's already half past midnight”.

 

Mark lifted his head to watch the clock as well, tensing a bit. He knew Donghyuck was right, he was indeed letting his health come to the second place, focusing more on work instead, but he was nowhere near finished with the lyrics he had to write. He knew that every lost minute meant a minute closer to the deadline.

 

“I know what you're thinking, but it won't be no use if you spend all night trying to come up with something as tired as you are. And above all, we have a day off tomorrow” Donghyuck said, not even waiting for the older to voice his thought. Even if it frustrated Mark, he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, at how the younger knew what was in his mind even before he said it.

 

“Come on then” he simply said, getting up. He could see the surprise in Donghyuck, by the way his eyes widened and he smiled that sunshine smile he couldn't help but adore. He chuckled again at how ecstatic the younger was.

 

They reached the two separate beds and, without even having to say it out loud, Donghyuck flopped down on Mark's bed, ready to cuddle the night away. In nights like that, Mark loved to be the one cuddled so, it didn't take long for him to put his head in the crook between Donghyuck's shoulder and neck, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist. Donghyuck wanted to coo at how cute Mark looked in his oversized clothes and with a tired expression.

 

Two minutes later the older was already asleep, his face peaceful and calm. With a kiss on his forehead, Donghyuck turned in the embrace, now facing his boyfriend and, tangling their legs, he cuddled closer. He fell asleep with a lazy smile on his lips, hoping he could wash away the worries of the boy in his arms.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm thinking about writing a second chapter but i'm not sure.  
> Anyways, if you want to chat or yell at me, just find me on twitter @Felixfrckls  
> I really need friends who stan kpop.


End file.
